


Caught in the Act

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Caught in the Act, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As short and grammatically incorrect the received text had been, it managed to prepare Tim enough to not be surprised when he found himself pushed against the nearest wall when he returned to his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

_’@ ur aprtmt. Waitin 4 u.’_

_  
_

As short and grammatically incorrect the received text had been, it managed to prepare Tim enough to not be surprised when he found himself pushed against the nearest wall when he returned to his apartment.

 

For a quick moment, he felt disoriented as something grabbed him from the shoulders and bodily pressed him up against the cool wall. The room was dark for the most part. The only available light coming in from outside through the windows. But it was enough for Tim to make out the shape of his assailant and he turned his face up to receive the incoming kiss.

 

A familiar thigh pressed in between his legs, a broad chest brushing against his and large, hot hands trailing up his bare arms before coming to grip the skin underneath the sleeve of his t-shirt. He swallowed a soft sigh, parting his lips in response as he ground down lightly against the larger boy’s thigh.

 

Kon moaned at the contact, pressing in closer as he gasped against Tim’s open lips, “Runnin late today.”

 

Tim ran his tongue over Kon’s lower lip, tracing the inside edge with a soft hum before replying, “Drug bust. Took a while.” He shivered as he felt Kon’s TTK sneak underneath his shirt to brush against his skin in a phantom touch.

 

“Coulda called me.” Kon mumbled into the reddening skin of Tim’s neck. He continued to suckle the skin to a dark purple color before continuing, “Coulda helped you finish up sooner.”

 

Tim lowered his hands to tug at the hem of Kon’s dark shirt, gasping as he felt a force gently teasing his nipples. “H-had it und-unh! under control.” he answered breathless, arching his back into the feeling. He didn’t need to turn a light on to know that Kon was smirking at that reaction. Tim gasped again, louder, as the teasing brush intensified into a quick twisting motion.

 

With trembling hands, he managed to raise Kon’s shirt up to his chest. “Shirt.” he gasped into Kon’s mouth as it returned to Tim’s lips. He held in a soft moan of disapproval as Kon leaned back slightly to pull the shirt off. Eyes having adjusted to the darkness of the room, he let his eyes rove over the naked chest in front of him and let out a soft purr of approval as he felt Kon’s hands on his waist.

 

Without a word, he raised his hands over his head. He shook his head slightly to adjust his hair as his threadbare shirt was pulled off. He gazed up into Kon’s blue eyes which seemed to glow softly in the darkness of the room before closing his eyes when he felt fingertips tracing the line of his jaw.

 

Tilting his head to the side, he pressed a soft kiss to the fingertips before whispering, “Kon…”

 

“Right here. I’m right here.”

 

The quiet reassurance brushed against a heated cheek and was quickly forgotten as Tim felt a pressure against his lower half. He could feel a cool nothingness slowly tugging down his well-worn dark sweatpants. Kon’s hands were still cupping his face as he was determinedly kissing Tim. The soft licks and urgent nips were distracting enough that Tim nearly missed the feel of being stripped naked.

 

Determined not to be left behind, Tim dropped his hands down to Kon’s jeans. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped the denim and slipped his hand underneath the soft cotton to pull out Kon’s dick. Kon’s groan at the contact made his throat go dry. Tim licked his lips before gently stroking the hard flesh, thumb smoothing over the liquid at the tip.

 

One of Kon’s hands pulled away from his cheek and he wanted to protest the sudden lack of heat. Then he couldn’t help but whine when he felt that hand wrap around his own growing erection. He smiled slightly at the feeling of heat growing in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Kon…”

 

No one else made him feel this way. No one else had ever managed to arouse such feelings of arousal and need in him the way Kon did. A kiss, a whisper, the brush of fingertips against the back of his hand - there seemed to be an endless number of ways through which Kon could seemingly turn him on. Some days, even a _look_ was enough to make desire _flare_ up in Tim and whisper sweetly in his ear to just throw Kon down on the nearest flat surface and just ride him _raw_.

 

Just like right now.

 

He ground his teeth to hold back the deep moan he could feel building in his chest and panted out, “Couch. We should nnnnngh move t-to the co-ooooh!-uch.”

 

Kon however, seemed to have other plans as he slotted their hips together to press their full erections together. Tim’s back was pressed fully against the wall as Kon tugged his thighs over his waist and used his TTK to hold the smaller boy steady.Tim moved easily and fluidly as he followed Kon’s quick instructions, gasping at the contact between silky, hard flesh.

 

The moan he had been holding back spilled out as he felt a soft brush of Kon’s TTK behind his balls and against his hole. Phantom fingers gently stroked the soft flesh and made him arch his back and throw his head back. With a longer whine, he bucked up into Kon. His hands going up to tightly grip the meta’s shoulders and _dig_ as Kon’s hand began to pump them together.

 

He couldn’t stop panting as he desperately tried to hold onto his senses. Kon was groaning softly as his hand moved in quick, even strokes. “ _God_ , you’re so hot Tim. You feel so good. _So_ good.”

 

Unsure which movement he wanted more, Tim squirmed and rolled his hips helplessly as Kon continued his assault to his front and back. His fingers slipped up to run through Kon’s short hair, tugging the meta in as he whispered, “Kiss me.” Happy to oblige, the meta leaned in to press a messy open mouthed kiss to Tim’s waiting lips.

 

“ _God_ Timbo. At least turn the lights on once you’re home.”

 

The voice and the sudden brightness of the room made the pair freeze in place. The pleased smile on the newest addition to the room was wiped away as he yelped, “ _Oh jeez_.” and quickly turned his back to the pair and exited the room by quickly walking through the nearest door.

 

Tim took a deep unsteady breath and tried to ignore the embarrassed flush that was threatening to take over his entire body. Kon let out a deep, heartfelt groan of mortification as he pressed his face into Tim’s shoulder. “Tell me Dick didn’t just walk in on us and saw us having sex.” He pleaded with Tim as he attempted to hide himself in Tim’s shoulder.

 

Unfortunately for him, the best Tim could manage was a “mmprph” as he pressed his own red face into Kon’s shoulder and fervently wished that his older brother would learn to knock or something to announce his presence instead of just entering rooms unannounced.

 

The pair was still wrapped up together when a slow creaking noise caught there attention. They turned towards the open door and the meek voice coming through, “Just…out of concerned curiosity, you guys _do_ use condoms right?”

 

Tim’s yell of “ _Get the hell out Dick!”_ was almost drowned out by Kon’s thoroughly embarrassed moan and Dick could only slam the door shut and retreat out the nearest window.

 

—

 

~~Dick uses (unintended) cockblock! Its super effective (against Super erections)!~~


End file.
